


You'll Always Find Me

by Kayleecole21



Category: Norman Reedus - Fandom, The Walking Dead (TV), The Walking Dead - All Media Types, bethyl - Fandom, emily kinney - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Ending, Erotica, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Making Love, Norman Reedus - Freeform, Post-Terminus (Walking Dead), Sex, Sexual Content, Smut, Walkers (Walking Dead), bethyl, emily kinney - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-02
Updated: 2014-12-30
Packaged: 2018-02-27 20:49:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2706278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kayleecole21/pseuds/Kayleecole21
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In light of the seasons five mid-season finale, and the death of my second favorite character of the show, I have decided to rewrite Daryl and Beth's storyline into something that I feel both the characters actually deserved. <br/>The story picks up during the trade of prisoners between Rick and Dawn, and changes significantly from what the writers of The Walking Dead put out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Exchange

“One of mine for one of yours.”  
Rick’s voice echoed loudly down the hallway, and Daryl felt his heart slide up into his throat.  
Breath caught in his chest, his finger caressing his gun tucked against his waist, Daryl watched as Carol was slowly met in the middle of the crowded hallway between the two groups. Her eyes darted to Daryl and she was calm. None of them dared to utter or word or exhale too loudly, the metaphorical bomb that they were attempting to defuse could go off at even the slightest hair trigger.  
Placing his arm around Carol’s frail shoulders, Rick slowly lead her back to their side of the dimly lit corridor. Daryl could feel slight tension ease among his companions but he refused to breathe. He couldn’t. Not until they had them both. Not until he had Beth.  
Daryl felt his palm shake as he pressed hard against the pistol strapped to his side. They had agreed to lower their weapons during the exchange, however nothing was going to put him at ease until he had saved her, until he could look at her, and know that she was safe.  
Feeling her eyes on him, Daryl allowed himself a single glance upwards into her porcelain face. She was the perfect embodiment of everything that was ‘good.’ Her hair was matted to her face; deep cuts had been broken through her delicate features and then stitched up, likely leaving permanent scars across something that was so beautiful and pure.  
Her scars would heal, she would heal, and once they had escaped these assholes he would do everything in his power to track down a spare jar of pig’s feet just to make her gag and smile; before asking her what had happened, before apologizing for not finding her sooner.  
Daryl wanted to grab her and run, he wanted to get her as far away from this place as humanly possible, but he didn’t move. He needed to be cautious to get her out, and there was nothing he wasn’t willing to do.  
His mind fell backwards to the days in which he had spent chasing after a car that had long since out run him; the nights where he lay awake and wondered desperately where she was, who she was with, and if she felt like he had let her down.  
The mental torture temporarily subsided as Rick motioned for Beth to come forward. Daryl readjusted his footing, preparing himself to grab the blonde girl and shield her from a hail of gunfire; preparing to shove her out the door and make sure she escaped before anyone could get the bright idea of changing their minds.  
Beth walked slowly down the tiled floor, her footsteps echoing with every step her light feet took. Daryl bit his lip, and suddenly felt Carol’s petite hand on his shoulder, a comfort he hadn’t known he needed, but was appreciative of beyond words.  
Reaching out for her, Rick made no hesitation in bringing Beth into his arms, planting a small kiss on her forehead before quickly ushering her behind him and into the security of her people.  
Rick’s hand had not left Beth’s body before Daryl’s reached it. Without a thought, without a moment’s hesitation, Daryl took Beth’s face into callused hands. The pads of his thumbs rolled over her cheeks and he let out a low, gutted, exhale that he felt like he had been holding in since the moment he had lost her.  
Her blue eyes gazed up into his; watery with tears that she had long ago promised herself she would never spill again. Her hands clung to his arms, holding onto him tightly as if she was petrified of being torn away from him at any second.  
“Daryl…I…” Beth’s voice was no more than a whisper when her lips parted to speak, however, they were quickly cut off by Daryl pushing himself forward, covering her mouth with his own.  
Beth felt Daryl’s chapped lips caress and move over her own roughly, his hands tightening across her cheeks as he pulled her face up to meet his. Her shock was short lived and Beth quickly allowed herself to melt into a moment that she had feared would never come.  
Opening her mouth was a decision she would forever be grateful that she had made, as Daryl’s rough and bitter tongue slowly rolled into her mouth, making contact with hers and leaving a stale taste of old cigarettes and salt across her taste buds.  
Daryl could feel Beth’s small, panted breathes against his open mouth as he quickly pulled away from her, becoming all too aware at what he had just allowed himself to do. Letting go of her face, he stared into her eyes, silently savoring the sweetest taste he had ever had dance across his tongue.  
In that moment, seconds felt like days, and Daryl knew she was what he never thought he would find. He knew that she was something he had long ago convinced himself was non-existent.  
“Thank you.” Her voice was light and quiet when she spoke and sent a small shock wave down his spine.  
Daryl let out a small, forced laugh.  
“For?”  
“For finding me.”  
Daryl couldn’t form words; he didn’t know how. He was never taught how to comfort, how to know what to say; all he could do was look at her, look at her and hope that she knew he would never stop looking.  
Beth hadn’t expected him to answer, she knew Daryl better than that. She just nodded her head slowly and moved forward to lock her arms around his stomach, leaning into him and holding on for dear life.  
Daryl let the weight of his arms collapse around her as he leaned down and buried his face into her tangled blonde hair, inhaling deeply and gripping onto her like the two lost ships in the night that had finally found each other after weeks at sea.  
“I’m glad we could work this out.”  
Daryl looked up when he heard Dawn’s voice call to him from across the hallway, his arms tightening their grip on Beth even more.  
“Yeah…” Rick turned away from the woman and began to make his way back towards his people when he heard her voice speak again.  
“I’ll just need Noah to stay, and then you can go.”  
Daryl felt Beth pull from his arms and a small piece inside of him panicked as he gripped her left forearm tightly, attempting to pull her back into him once more.  
Rick slowly turned back to face the uniform-clad woman before eyeing Noah at his right and shaking his head in a firm ‘no.’  
“That wasn’t part of the deal.”  
“Noah was my ward, Beth was his replacement. If you are taking her I am going to need him back, you have no hold over him.”  
Rick did not hesitate to walked several steps towards Dawn, challenging her with unbreakable eye contact.  
“The boy wants to go home, so you have no hold over him.”  
Rick attempted to turn back around only to have Dawn cut him off once more.  
“Then we don’t have a deal.”  
Rick Grimes slowly looked down at his boots for a moment, and Daryl knew his sheriff far too well. Rick Grimes does not give into threats.  
“It’s fine. Really.” Noah spoke from Rick’s side and both groups from either side looked at him with a slight, unspoken surprise.  
“No!” Beth’s voice was loud, too loud almost to come from such a small body. She pulled away from Daryl once more, only to be yanked back again. Daryl couldn’t let her leave him. He was not willing to risk her being taken from him a second time.  
“No.” Rick’s voice was so matter of fact that even Dawn looked slightly taken back.  
“Excuse me?” Her face did not waiver, however there was something in her eyes that Beth recognized as fear.  
“I don’t know who you are, or what you’ve been doing here…” Rick looked over Dawn’s shoulder at the few medical staff and deputies in matching-Dawn attire. “All I know is that you have know idea what being out there does to you; but I know.”  
Dawn’s gaze faltered for less than a second as she looked to Beth, before meeting Rick’s solid gaze once more.  
“Don’t make me kill you…” Rick’s glare was murderous and Dawn suddenly became aware of just what had made Beth so fearless of her reign over Grady Memorial Hospital.  
“…Because I will.”  
Locking eyes for several more seconds, Rick awaited Dawn’s response but was only met with silence.  
“Alright, let’s go.”  
Hugging Beth tightly to his hip with one arm, Daryl turned around and moved forward past Carol, leading the group towards the exit as Rick backed up slowly, clutching the gun hanging at his side.  
Just as Daryl’s palm reached the swinging door, Dawn’s voice could be heard once more down the long, boxed, hall.  
“If you take from me, I will be forced to take from you.”  
“Yeah, you can try, but I really wouldn’t recommend it.”  
Rick then turned towards his people, watching them file through the open doorway, and then motioning for Noah to walk out ahead of him, making sure he was the last person Dawn saw as they left.  
After making it around the corner, Daryl took Beth’s hand tightly in his own, picking up his pace to a hustled jog.  
“We need to get out of here before Lady Cop gets any bright ideas.”  
“Truck is this way, Carol, lean on me.” Rick leaned down to get under Carol’s weight as she let out a small whimper while trying to keep up with the quickened pace.  
“I’m fine, Rick…” Carol gave the sheriff a small, telling smile.  
“Yeah, well, still.” Rick placed Carol’s arm around his neck, quickly lifting her up into his arms and jogging along side Daryl.  
The sun shown down brightly on the group as they broke free of the hospital doors just beside where the truck had been parked. Noah quickly ran to fling open the back, allowing everyone to begin piling in.  
Tyresse and Sasha quickly climbed up and took Carol from Rick’s arms, gently laying her in the back of the truck. Daryl jumped up and onto the vehicle, turning around to grab Beth’s outstretched hand, when suddenly something caught her attention from the corner of her eye.  
“Beth, hurry up…” Daryl’s voice trailed off just when he too turned his head in the direction that Beth had.  
Exiting a bloodied fire truck; Maggie, Glenn, Tara, Abraham, Rosita, and Michonne were making their way around the corner and towards Grady Memorial, weapons drawn and looking as if they deserved cavalry music playing in their wake.  
Maggie stopped dead with Glenn just feet behind her. Her jaw dropped and tears instantly rushed to her eyes, streaking dirty down her delicate face.  
“Beth!”  
Maggie Greene ran to her little sister’s side, taking hold of her and kissing her head over and over; letting loose loud, uncontrollable sobs of disbelief as she finally held Beth once more.  
“Maggie.” Beth’s voice caught in her throat and choked as she buried her face into her sister’s chest, clinging to her tightly.  
“What are you…?” Rick looked from the back of the box truck counting heads as the remainder of their group joined them from the fire truck. “Where’s Carl? Where’s Judith?”  
The concern in Rick’s voice was undeniable and Michonne quickly spoke up to inform Rick of his children’s safety.  
“They’re fine. Carl, Eugene, Father Gabriel, and Judith are all in the truck. We locked them in with guns. Figured they had better not join us in your rescue.”  
“Oh, our rescue was it?” Rick looked down at Michonne with a small, teasing grin imprinted on his face, before nodding to her. “Thank you.”  
“Come on, every one get in a damn truck! We need to get out of here. We’re still on that crazy bitch’s turf.” Daryl was all too anxious to get as far away from Grady and Dawn as possible.  
Offering her his hand once more, Beth gripped tightly to Daryl’s dirty fingers and let him hoist her up and into the back of the truck. Maggie and Glenn followed them up as Michonne and the rest quickly ran back to the fire engine.  
Exiting Atlanta was the only thing on Daryl’s mind, as he pressed down hard on the gas pedal beneath his foot. They were quickly approaching the out skirts now, and he finally was letting himself breathe again.  
“Hey…” Beth’s small voice entered his ear and he turned and looked at her over his shoulder. She did not get a ‘hi’ in return, but instead a characteristically correct grunt from deep within Daryl’s chest.  
Beth knew better than to try and talk about what Daryl had done when he had seen her, especially in front of the rest of the group. She would not dare force Daryl into the embarrassment of trying to dissect the timeless moment of when Beth’s lips had silently whispered everything she had ever wanted to say in a single kiss.  
Instead, Beth squeezed her small legs between the driver and passenger seat in the cramped cab of the truck. She didn’t say a word, but laid her head gently onto Daryl’s shoulder, allowing herself to close her eyes as they drove into the night.  
Just as Beth was beginning to drift off into a sleep deeper than any she had had in days, she heard Daryl’s voice whisper her name, his voice so low and husked she knew only her ears would catch it.  
“Beth?”  
“Hmm?” Beth didn’t open her eyes but instead just hummed her response before readjusting her head on Daryl’s shoulder.  
“Don’t you ever take off on me again, understand?”  
A light smile spread across Beth’s pale lips, however she still did not open her eyes.  
Her voice answered him in a small, singsong manner, stirring up warmth deep within Daryl’s stomach.  
“So what if I do? I know you’ll always find me.”


	2. Chapter Two: Don't Make Me Miss You Yet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daryl and Beth finally fall victim to lust and love.

Chapter Two:

Daryl steered the truck down a long abandoned dirt path after they had put an hour of drive time between them and the city outskirts. Beth jolted awake from Daryl’s shoulder as she heard the engine hum and then click off.  
The sun had set while her eyes had been closed, and she looked around, scattered, and not knowing where they had stopped.  
“Where are…?” Beth’s tired voice trailed off as she stretched and looked out the cab window to see the fire truck pulling to a stand still just feet behind them.  
“Just off some high way road, we need to make camp. It’s gettin’ late.”  
Daryl opened the cab door and was about to jump out with both feet first, before turning around and giving Beth a look that she had seen him give too many times before.  
“You stay in here, got it? Imma take a look around… make sure there ain’t a heard or another camp anywhere near here.”  
A sly smile crept across Beth’s delicate features and she was grateful to the night for concealing her bright red blush that was currently warming her cheeks.  
“Yes, Mr. Dixon.”  
Beth was met with only a half scowl from Daryl’s brow, instead of the regular full Monte, which was nothing to most people, but to her was everything.  
After the slamming of the cab door separated her from the redneck, Beth stretched her arms over her head and rolled her neck from side to side, attempting to work out the strain that had settled within her spine during her nap.  
Turning around, Beth saw Maggie asleep in the fetal position, her head resting in Glenn’s lap and a lifetime’s worth of stress fresh upon her slumbered face.  
“I’m really glad that you’re okay.”  
Beth’s eyes moved upward and met Glenn’s sleep deprived gaze as he lazily palmed her sister’s hair.  
“Maggie, she… we feared the worst, ya know?”  
Glenn rested his tired head against the metal shell of the box truck as Beth smiled and gave the Asian man a small smile coupled with a nod.  
“Seeing you, having you back, that’s everything to her. The two of you can rebuild your family…” Glenn’s voice trailed off as he looked down at his sleeping lover cradled below.  
“We all can. We’re all together again. We’re all family.” Beth stared down at her sister, a sight she truly never thought she would see again. “Thank you, Glenn.”  
“For?”  
“For loving her, for being the hope for her to hold on to… You have no idea what that means to me.”  
“No, I think I know exactly what you mean, and I think Daryl knows too.”  
Beth’s eyes moved up to meet Glenn’s once more and she was unsure of what his next words would be. Their kiss had been accidental, but had shown the true feelings that had lain dormant between them.  
“It’s good.”  
“That’s it? ‘It’s good’?” Beth’s voice was playful and she was slightly surprised by the simplicity of Glenn’s answer.  
“What else is there? I know what it’s like to find that feeling, that security in another person, especially these days. There is nothing to say, Beth. It’s just…good. It just is.”

***  
The stars of the black sky were bright enough to see each of her companion’s faces in the night as Beth moved from each and every one of them, embracing them, taking them in, cherishing them for all that they were, as individuals, and as a whole. Her whole family, what remained of it.  
Beth took special time to cling to Rick, to thank him once again for everything he had done for her, to rescue her, to keep those she loved safe. She held Judith so close that she was afraid they baby may cry out, however the small child nuzzled deep into her chest and cooed near her ear, bringing a rush of tears to erupt from Beth’s eyes as she kissed Judith’s flawless, full cheeks. Then, finally, after everyone else had departed from the line up of greetings and hugs, Beth came to Carol, leaning against the side of the truck, still looking weak, but smiling as she watched the young blonde approach.  
Exhaling deeply, Beth fought back tears as she rushed forward into Carol’s arms, burying her nose into her bruised collarbone and jumping back suddenly when Carol winced in pain.  
“I’m sorry!”  
“It’s fine sweetie, it’s fine. Come here.”  
Carol offered up her other, uninjured arm and Beth quickly accepted it and rested her head onto Carol’s thin shoulder.  
“Carol…”  
“Hmmm?”  
“You’re stronger than you know.”  
“What do you mean?”  
Carol’s head was tilted upward, watching the mass of stars that sat above them, quietly answering Beth’s hushed voice as the rest of the group muddled about the vehicles, all of them securing their sleeping space for the night, none of them really paying attention to the two women leaning against one another.  
“I know that you spent most of your life probably feeling worthless, maybe even convincing yourself that you deserved whatever bad things happened to you… but you didn’t. You didn’t deserve it, and a weaker person would have given up. You survived your husband, you survived the apocalypse, and you survived losing a child…”  
Carol looked down at the ground and struggled to release her voice from her throat as Beth hugged her thin waist tighter.  
“You survived for all of us, and I need to thank you for that because if you had given up, if you had ever given up, all of us would be dead.”  
Beth looked into Carol’s face as her eyes glistened in the night, shaking her head slowly back and fourth in disagreement.  
“No, Beth…”  
“Yes. You risked everything for us, for me, for the group. You kept Judith safe when we lost the prison, you saved our family from Terminus; you came looking for me…”  
“Daryl. Daryl knew where to look, I just…”  
“You just went with him to save me?”  
Carol’s worn and weary eyes met Beth’s and the two of them had reached a constantly sought after, although rarely achieved, landmark that any two people can share: Total understand.  
“You are strong, and we owe you everything, Carol, everything… Thank you.”  
Two slow tears rolled down Carol’s sunken cheeks as she brought Beth close to her and kissed the top of her head, inhaling deeply and holding her tight before releasing her.  
Beth gave Carol a knowing smile before slowly beginning to back away from her, leaving her to continue with the help of camp before everyone could finally get some much needed rest.  
“Beth?”  
“Yes?”  
“You are stronger than you know too.”

***  
“Everyone’s settled in?” Rick’s voice called between the two vehicles and the small fire pit they had built between the massive automobiles.  
There were several odd and end ‘yeah’s and ‘yeses’ thrown about the group in response before Beth watched Rick give a nod of approval.  
“Alright, everyone get some rest. I’ll take the first watch.”  
Rick received several more random responses before he turned to head up to the top of the fire truck where he would continue doing what he always did, trying to keep his family safe.  
“You gonna be sleepin’ in the truck I assume?” Rick’s assumption was correct and Beth gave him a half nod as an answer.  
“You should probably get in, get some rest and bank all the sleep you can get. I doubt you’ve had much of it lately.”  
“I don’t think any of us have.”  
“Yeah you’re probably right about that, but things will be better now, easier…now that we are back together. Now that we all have each other to rely on again.”  
Beth watched the sheriff shift his weight from one foot to the other as he spoke and wondered who he was trying to convince more that his words were true, her or him.  
“I know, Rick.”  
Rick returned the small smile that Beth had given him before turning back towards the red fire engine.  
“Hey, Rick?”  
“Yeah?” The sheriff answered without turning back around.  
“Have you seen Daryl?”  
Rick stopped in his tracks and turned around to face the young blonde several yards away from him, a half cocked smile on his face of almost fatherly annoyance.  
“Yes… I have.” Rick stared at Beth for a moment, knowing full well what the connection was between her and Daryl, and accepting it, all in one fluid thought. “He walked off that way, be careful though, he may be taking a leak.”  
“I’ll be sure to proceed with caution, Sheriff.” Beth retorted with a half chuckle as she turned toward the path Rick had designated.  
Beth’s awareness of her surroundings kicked into a high gear she left the safety of the star lit clearing and entered into the blackness of the woods; clinging tightly to her knife in case her footsteps attracted any unwanted company.  
Her feet had taken her maybe 100 yards into the trees before the sound of rushing water hit her ears, drawing her to it and assuring her that if Daryl had walked in this direction, that was his most likely destination.  
The tree became thicker as she closed in on the growing sound of what she could only assume was a river; but once she reached the bank of the water, the star’s light once again found her and brought her surroundings into a clear view.  
Beth had stumbled upon a small rush of water winding it’s way through the trees, well hidden and clear as glass, allowing her, even at night, to see every smooth stone that sat at the bottom of the riverbed.  
However, Beth had no time to count stones as her eyes immediately found whom they had been searching for. Just feet from where she had emerged from the trees, Daryl Dixon stood knee deep in the river, shirtless, throwing cool water over his face and hair, attempting to give himself a much needed rinse down.  
Beth had opened her mouth to announce Daryl to her presence, although her voice had become lost somewhere between her mind and her mouth. She stopped, and could not help but to watch him. She watched as the clear water washed over his dirt crusted arms, leaving muddy trails down his skin and dripping off of his elbows; she watched as he pushed his hair from his eyes, slicking it back temporarily as his fingers scrubbed at his scalp.  
She had never seen him like this before. She had never seen him so…exposed.  
Although Daryl was not nude, with his now soaked jeans clinging tightly to his hips and thighs, Beth had never seen him do something this ‘private.’ Daryl had always taken care to be alone whenever he washed, dressed, even slept… Something about him scrubbing filth from his skin with his bare hands was odd to Beth, but just as strangely intriguing at the same time.  
“This show ain’t free, ya know…”  
The gruffness of Daryl’s voice caught Beth off guard as she jumped to attention where she stood.  
“Daryl, I…”  
Daryl turned around slowly in the water, his pale skin all but glowing from the dampness and moonlight, a small smile already lit up on his face.  
“How long did you know I was here?”  
“’Bout since you left camp… damn girl, didn’t I teach you anythin’? Heard you comin’ a mile away.”  
“No you didn’t… you only heard me just now…” A coy smile moved swiftly across Beth’s thin face as she realized Daryl’s lie. She had been more than cautious while traveling through the trees.  
“Yeah, you’re right I guess. If I don’t give you shit, how you gonna keep learnin’ though, huh?” Daryl moved to the bank of the river, stepping up onto the ground, and bending down to pick up his shirt and vest from the dirt.  
“How about some praise for a change, huh? Haven’t you ever heard of positive reinforcement?” Beth’s tone was a fine mixture of joking and honest complaining, both of which were not lost on Daryl’s ears.  
“Praise, huh?”  
The redneck bit his bottom lip as he looked at Beth in the moonlight, slowly walking towards her.  
“Yeah, praise. Like, say, instead of ‘Beth I heard you comin’ from a mile away,’ how about you say ‘Wow, Beth, you made it all the way out here and I didn’t hear you until you were right behind me while I was bathin’.”  
“That what you wanna hear? ‘Wow, Beth, you made it all the way out here and I didn’t hear you until you were right behind me while I was bathin’. Happy?” Daryl’s sarcasm and eye roll were not lost in the night-light as Beth let out a low growl of exasperation.  
“You could say it nice, you know? Without soundin’ like such a jerk, Daryl.”  
Beth stared into Daryl Dixon’s dark eyes, his hair finally starting to fall back into place as the water dripped off of it and onto is bare shoulders.  
“Okay…” Daryl nodded silently. “I’m proud of ya, Beth. You got the drop on me…kinda. You can take care of yourself, I know that now.”  
Beth quickly realized that their conversation had taken a swift left turn from her agility skills, to something completely different.  
“Thank…thank you, Daryl.” Beth stuttered her reply, caught off guard by Daryl’s compliment.  
“I’m sorry you know.”  
“Daryl, stop.” Beth tried to cut him off before he could even finish his sentence, she knew where this was going and she didn’t want Daryl placing blame on anyone but those at Grady Memorial.  
“Beth, I shouldn’t of let ‘em take you… I shouldn’t of left you alone, even for a second.”  
“There were walkers everywhere, Daryl! You can’t watch me every second, you shouldn’t have to! I can take care of myself.”  
“I know that now, you proved it. You proved everythin’….”  
There was a silence that sat between the two of them for several long moments, each of them unaware as to what to say next.  
“You know… when you said I’d miss ya when you were gone? I never thought it would be so soon.”  
Beth looked up into Daryl’s eyes as his quiet words left his mouth, shocked at what he was saying.  
“I chased that car until my legs gave out, I screamed yer name until my throat was bloody, and all I kept thinkin’ was, ‘Not yet, don’t make me miss her yet.’”  
The rush it took for Beth to reach Daryl seemed far too long, because suddenly it seemed like every moment she didn’t have him was a waste of time. Dropping her knife into the grass, Beth lunged forward, throwing her arms around Daryl’s still damp neck, and forcing his mouth onto hers.  
The heat from Daryl’s mouth over took Beth’s, his tongue pushing past her lips and rolling over her own.  
Within mere seconds, it was as if every wall had tumbled the moment her touch met his skin. Beth could feel Daryl’s rigidness melt as his shoulders eased and his arms grabbed for her, as if life itself depended on it.  
Beth’s jaw rocked against Daryl’s in a fluid motion, her tongue dancing between their mouths, as Daryl picked Beth up, wrapping her legs around his waist and tightening his arms’ grip on her petite torso.  
Her back making contact with the trunk of a large oak, Beth felt Daryl’s well callused hands begin to explore up the inside of her shirt, pushing up past her stomach and ribs, and quickly slipping beneath the underwire of her bra.  
Daryl’s finger’s making contact with the sensitive budding nipples on her breasts made Beth release a low moan against, Daryl’s open mouth, something that went far from unnoticed.  
Unable to share words, the two of them resorted to using body language as their sole form of communication. Daryl felt Beth’s nipples stand at attention in his hands as he kneaded and caressed her breasts in the palms of his hands, his body still pinning her tightly against the tree.  
Daryl’s touch sent a wave of shocking vibration down Beth’s spine, forcing her to jut her hips forward towards him; Daryl in turn, emitting a low, animalistic growl in response. Beth rolled her hips forward, again and again, as Daryl gently pinched and twisted her pink buds beneath her tight t-shirt. With every move she made, Beth took note of the ever-growing bulge between Daryl’s legs, and realizing more and more that only two thin layers of denim stood between her and it.  
Continuing to roll her hips, Beth became addicted to the friction that was being created between her legs, groaning deliciously against Daryl’s mouth and sending sweet vibrations across his tongue. Daryl, knowing what it was she wanted, began pulling Beth into his waist, allowing her to grind into him, pleasuring herself against his firm proof of arousal while he continued to roll her nipples between thumb and index finger.  
“Mmm, Daryl, faster…”  
Beth’s voice was the lowest of hushed tones as Daryl bounced his hips forward, rubbing against her now soaking core, and sending wave after wave of lustful desire through her body.  
“Oh, god… Daryl, I need you…I need this.”  
Pushing his body away from her own, Beth dropped back down to the ground and quickly began to unbutton her own jeans, not willing to waste another second of time without Daryl touching her.  
Kicking her boots, and throwing her jeans and panties in a crumpled pile next to them, Beth quickly discarded her thin cotton t-shirt and bra before realizing that Daryl was standing before her, watching, but not moving, still clad in his river-soaked jeans.  
“Daryl?”  
Beth’s voice was timid as she looked up into his eyes, partially hidden by his quickly drying hair.  
“You’re so… beautiful.”  
Beth stood witness while Daryl looked her thin frame up and down, taking in everything that was her; every curve, every soft curl, every scattered freckle across creamy skin; all of it was Beth Greene, and all of it was for him.  
“I love you.”  
Daryl’s eyes suddenly jerked up to meet Beth’s, as if her words were the equivalent to a gunshot being sounded in the dead of night.  
“I think I have for a very long time. You don’t have to say it back, I don’t expect you to, and it doesn’t matter either way. All that matters is that I do, and I want to prove that to you.”  
Beth slowly began taking small steps towards Daryl who stood rigid before her, a statue of self-doubt. Her bare feet were cold in the dewy grass as she journeyed her way towards him, watching his every breath, terrified that at any moment he would leave, or back down. However, Beth smiled as her fingertips reached Daryl’s hips, rubbing his surprisingly smooth skin.  
Beth left a small, passing kiss on Daryl’s cheek before slowly dropping her body weight downward, leaving a trail of equally light kisses down his chest and stomach, finally stopping at the button of his jeans, and looking up at him before slowly taking in her mouth and pulling at it with her teeth.  
Beth watched as a long breath escaped Daryl’s chest and a foreboding twitch beneath the crotch of his jeans caught her eye.  
Unable to withstand his temptation any longer, Daryl Dixon dropped down to his knees, roughly shoving his pants past his hips, before continuing to kick them off of his knees and ankles.  
Taking her mouth in his, Daryl slowly forced Beth backwards onto the cool grass below, positioning himself above her and glancing into the crystal blue gaze that was looking up at him.  
“Beth, I haven’t…I mean, it’s been a long time and…” Daryl’s throaty vocalization caught Beth by surprise as she blushed in the moonlight. She had never expected Daryl to ever give her any form of explanation, for anything, least of all this.  
Moving her petite hand upwards, Beth cupped Daryl’s firm jaw, bringing him down to her level, and kissing him deeply.  
“Stop. Just, stop. I told you, I love you, and nothing else matters.”  
Daryl didn’t answer her, but looking into her gaze, and gave her a small nod; a nod that said more to Beth than a thousand love songs ever could.  
Beth’s breath caught in her chest as she felt Daryl position himself at her entrance, a shock wave of lustful anticipation rocketing through her torso, however that breath erupted from her lungs in a prolonged moan of relief seconds later when Beth felt Daryl slowly push his way into her ached channel.  
Feeling her walls contracting around him, both Beth and Daryl exchanged looks of complete and utter nirvana; the two of them swimming in the act of something that they had both longed for, for far too long.  
Daryl allowed her a small moment to adjust before slowly retracting himself and plunging in even deeper than before. Beth was lost in the euphoria of being filled more completely than she had ever been in her life. Daryl inside of her pulled at the muscles in her stomach and sent aches of pleasure throughout her pulsating core.  
Beth slowly began to roll her hips upward, meeting each of Daryl’s thrusts with movement of her own, earning her guttural moans from deep within the redneck’s chest. Daryl buried his face into the crook of Beth’s neck as he slowly picked up his pace of movement, penetrating her at a delicious, rhythmic speed.  
Beth clung to Daryl’s shoulders in sweaty desperation as he continued to quicken his bucking motions, making contact time and again with that overly sensitive bundle of nerves that her body held deep inside of her.  
She couldn’t stop herself from letting a small, muffled scream escape her lips when Daryl traced the inside of her ear with his tongue in unison with his right hand cupping and kneading her budded nipple once more.  
To keep from being heard, Beth quickly bit down on Daryl’s bare, pale shoulder, forcing him to let loose a low grunt before biting her back harshly on the collarbone. The pain mixed with her blinding splashes of pleasure was nearly driving Beth mad as she tried desperately to keep quiet.  
In all of her lurid fantasies that she had had so late into the nights; of all the times she had dreamed and let her hands travel to the southern parts of her body; she had never been able to imagine that Daryl would be like this. She could not possibly have assumed that he would ever be able to fill her to completion the way that he was, nor could she have ever dreamt of the lustful musk that now danced around her nostrils, or the bittersweet saliva that awaited her tongue just beyond his lips.  
Hungry for an even deeper thrust, Beth quickly lifted her ass upwards and wrapped her thin legs around Daryl’s rolling hips, bringing herself up to him in a way she hadn’t before, and allowing him to explore all new depths within her ached and contracting sex.  
“God…Beth…”  
The sound of her name on his lips was enough to send her over the edge there and then, however, Beth let her fingers travel up to his hair and tug gently at his dark locks, teasing him while he rode her.  
Daryl’s breathing was rasped and uneven as his mouth once again found Beth’s; his tongue rolling wave after wave over her own. She could feel him pant and whine against her slack jaw, and she knew that he was not far behind her, as they both quickly were nearing their climactic peak.  
“Daryl, baby, come with me, okay? I can’t hold off much longer.”  
A grunted moan is all Beth received in response, until she felt Daryl’s hips begin to buck into her with a vicious fury that made her unable to stop from crying out into the middle of the night.  
Wave after wave of her climax hit Beth, each more epic than the last. She arched her back against the hard ground, unable to process the orgasm that continued to rock through every inch of her body.  
“Oh my god! Oh shit, Beth!”  
Her walls contracting tightly around him, Beth quickly brought Daryl past his point of no return, milking him for every drop he was worth, and allowing him to erupt hot ropes of release deep within her.  
Daryl lay on top of Beth for several moments, allowing his weight to collapse, defeated, on top of her. Their two bodies still connected, Beth and Daryl both chased after the breath that had long ago left them; neither of them daring to attempt to move, knowing full well that their legs were rendered absolutely useless.  
Slowly, Daryl’s breath steadied, and he was able to lift himself up just enough to cup the small chin of the blonde beauty that lay spent beneath him.  
“I do too you know… What you said earlier…”  
Beth could feel her own smile spread her cheeks farther than they had been in years.  
“Yeah, baby. I know.”

**Author's Note:**

> This will be continued into several more chapters. Also, there WILL be some Daryl and Beth love scenes coming up; something the show never gave us after all of our patient waiting.


End file.
